The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 March 2019
23:52-04 I replied to the RP, btw. 23:52-09 SF and MoH must go now. 23:52-16 Later bruhs. 23:52-36 Classic. 23:52-39 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:52-43 Farewell, Chase McFly. 23:52-45 Hi, bb. 23:52-56 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 23:52-59 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:53-07 ~ M67PattonZippo has joined the chat ~ 23:53-13 Hey everybody 23:53-15 What's up? 23:53-19 ~ Stanjeff123 has joined the chat ~ 23:53-22 Hii < 3 23:53-23 Can't stay long, TV in a few 23:53-26 Hi Akumi 23:53-31 Welcome, M67PattonZippo. 23:53-35 Hi Mess, Korra, et al 23:53-36 Welcome, Stanjeff123. 23:54-20 ~ Stanjeff123 has left the chat ~ 23:56-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:56-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:58-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:58-13 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 23:58-15 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 23:58-53 ~ M67PattonZippo has left the chat ~ 23:59-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:59-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:00-14 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:00-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:00-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:01-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:01-07 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:01-26 Get rid of tv n sign up fo Netflix 00:01-48 wow told ya that long time ago 00:02-07 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:02-09 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:02-42 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:02-43 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:05-50 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:07-05 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:09-48 I shall head out of this ludicrous chat. 00:10-17 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:12-39 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:14-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:14-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:15-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:15-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:16-18 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 00:16-54 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 00:17-50 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:18-01 o/ 00:18-53 Welcome, Qstlijku. 00:19-31 My pings reset -_- 00:19-39 o/ 00:20-15 ~ Stanjeff123 has joined the chat ~ 00:20-20 Wasn't aware Qst had pings. 00:20-24 Welcome, Stanjeff123. 00:20-35 Let's head into CC and make edits. 00:20-41 Good ol' farming. 00:21-05 U just said twice 00:21-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:21-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:21-21 What, bruh. 00:21-45 Nvm 00:21-51 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 00:21-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:22-15 ~ Stanjeff123 has left the chat ~ 00:22-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:22-24 ~ Stanjeff123 has joined the chat ~ 00:22-54 ~ Stanjeff123 has left the chat ~ 00:23-03 Welcome. 00:23-11 ~ Stanjeff123 has joined the chat ~ 00:23-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:23-41 ~ Stanjeff123 has left the chat ~ 00:25-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:25-44 Gilben is already back to being an idiot. 00:25-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:26-23 ^ 00:27-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:28-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:29-16 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 00:29-17 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 00:29-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:29-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:32-10 what 00:32-58 https://community.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Gilben 00:33-09 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:33-24 Ouch. 00:40-32 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:40-33 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:40-39 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:40-51 ~ Stanjeff123 has joined the chat ~ 00:40-58 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:40-59 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:41-02 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:41-06 Welcome, Stanjeff123 and Professor Hartington. 00:41-13 Hmph 00:41-21 ~ Stanjeff123 has left the chat ~ 00:41-50 What will we be learning, professor? 00:42-35 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:42-37 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:44-46 How to count 00:44-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:44-52 1 aha 00:44-55 2 aha 00:45-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:45-14 take 00:45-14 on 00:45-15 me 00:45-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:45-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:49-22 TKF gives school advice: Part 1. 00:49-22 http://prntscr.com/myjf6j 00:49-37 Seems this is dead 00:49-42 Oh I was lagging 00:49-43 Sure it is. 00:50-13 Math bere ever ain't needed lmfao hmph 00:50-23 Barely 00:50-25 Sure it isn't. 00:50-39 Science is needed everyday 00:51-03 Such as: dont put tin foil in a microwave 00:51-17 That's not science! 00:51-21 That's just common sense 00:51-37 Well 00:51-40 Lol. 00:51-41 Science 00:51-47 If you wanted to be technical maybe you could call it chemistry 00:52-48 Hmph 00:54-04 Hmph 00:54-35 so funny how I told her math when I've always done better in science 00:54-47 hehehe 00:55-38 Wow Q is gonna be a violent boy 00:56-24 what the fuck is going on right now 00:56-58 Sure. 00:57-19 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 00:57-20 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 00:57-51 What!? You haven't played world of warships yet? Why the hell not!? 00:58-22 saw taht ad 3 years ago 00:58-24 now it's back 00:58-29 Me too 00:58-44 http://prntscr.com/myjho1 00:58-50 Mfw we kicked ourselves at the same time. 00:59-08 Sure. 01:00-02 Yo, wtf. 01:00-07 WHY did you kick me? (blobcatangery) 01:01-09 WHY were you being mean! >:C 01:01-14 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:01-26 How was I? 01:02-36 Romantic 01:02-46 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:02-47 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 01:03-01 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:03-11 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 01:04-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:04-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:04-18 \o 01:04-31 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:04-32 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:04-42 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:06-42 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:06-57 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:07-17 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:07-47 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:10-11 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:10-15 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:10-15 Was just wondering who's heard these songs 01:10-17 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:10-28 Never mind 01:10-32 What? 01:10-36 Well 01:10-39 Well 01:10-41 I'll ask on both chats 01:10-54 Evacuate the Dance Floor and Mr. Saxobeat 01:10-54 Unless it's those fucked up ones you've shared. 01:11-00 What? 01:11-03 Never heard of them. 01:11-15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZNE52Z6oEjQ 01:11-32 Sure. 01:11-33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uTvOqXZJnog 01:12-00 Truly happy Qst and I are having the same exact conversation on both chats. 01:12-08 Innerpropet 01:13-07 Hop, a whole new world for you 01:13-21 Hmph. 01:13-35 lol. 01:13-36 Wait, fuck. 01:13-38 TG. 01:13-47 I have finally figured out what tf HOP IT FELL meant. 01:14-06 Who said that? 01:14-06 \o 01:14-17 Tokina. 01:14-38 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:14-57 What does it mean? 01:15-43 Well, Tokina usually says "hop" when she means "hurry". 01:15-43 So, like HOP IT FELL = Hurry, it fell. 01:15-43 Was probably talking about her bot messing up. 01:16-23 Sub to T Series 01:16-28 Why say HOP IT FELL when you can just say what it means? 01:16-45 Why does Tokina do anything that she does? 01:16-50 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:16-55 :O 01:16-56 She is truly a strange one. 01:16-57 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:17-03 oh my god oh my god oh my god you just like 01:17-08 solved my crisis 01:17-22 I heard what happened around C.S's doorstep 01:17-40 A baby was dropped off at his doorstep 01:17-54 That bqby turned out to be C.S himself 01:18-00 baby* 01:18-08 what were all of south ferry's random acronyms 01:18-14 wait no 01:18-50 korra that doesn't make sense 01:18-57 because sometimes she says "Hop done ^^" 01:18-57 Explain now. 01:19-05 and she wouldnt say something like 01:19-10 "Hurry done ^^" 01:19-14 Well, yeh. 01:19-14 I haven't figured out the code for that yet. 01:19-28 She also uses hop in place of hurry. 01:19-38 oh 01:19-42 Whom is Tokina 01:19-48 i think she just kinda uses it as a sentence filler tbh 01:19-49 Some weeb i presume 01:19-53 User:Tokina8937 01:19-59 Yes, a weeb. 01:20-00 and sometimes she just says "Hop ^^" 01:20-08 Hmph, hot 01:20-17 I still remember her previous Discord icon. 01:20-17 No words for it. 01:20-40 Show me a screenshot immediately 01:20-40 korra wasn't YOUR old icon an anime person 01:20-47 Of course 01:20-49 Nope, was a drawing. 01:21-01 Anime, tkf 01:21-06 Drawing. 01:21-18 it was an anime drawing 01:21-19 Drawn in e'act same anime style 01:21-23 Nope, TG. 01:21-27 HP drawing. 01:22-31 Like as if i had a Third Reich soldier as my icon but since its an American actor i have a regular-ass icon 01:22-36 Lmfao 01:22-58 Brb brubbs 01:23-28 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:24-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:25-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:26-43 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:27-02 Such stylish uniforms 01:29-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:29-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:31-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:31-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:33-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:34-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:35-12 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 01:35-26 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 01:36-05 http://prntscr.com/myjrg6 01:36-10 South. ^ 01:36-44 Lol, what? 01:37-00 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:37-03 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:37-04 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 01:37-06 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 01:37-29 I'd like to request moderators for my wiki 01:41-35 Hmph, tkf must go to rpc 01:42-05 Aren't you a mod there too? 01:42-34 Of course 01:43-11 But of course i dont know how to deal with these types 01:47-30 JFL at this chat 01:47-53 ^ 01:48-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:49-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:53-17 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:59-14 Hmph. 02:04-46 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:04-47 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:04-49 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:06-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:06-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:08-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:08-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:10-26 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:18-48 Damn it, TG. 02:18-55 wat 02:19-02 RP is ded, more users are needed 02:19-07 You know what you did. 02:21-22 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:22-40 What did she do? 02:22-58 Linked this shit on RPC. 02:23-11 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:23-11 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:23-13 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:23-21 Hmph 02:23-36 Foids gonna be comin in here 02:23-38 Welp. 02:28-33 Hmph. 02:28-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:28-43 I feel as if I should make a WIki where no girls are allowed to join. 02:28-49 I fear it may be TOU breaking, 02:28-57 but I wil ldefend myself from attacks. 02:29-00 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:29-04 Why? Because I am a good man, and it is the truth. 02:29-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:29-31 Truly funny how not a single fuck came. 02:30-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:31-06 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 02:33-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:33-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:34-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:35-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:35-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:36-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:37-32 It would be a TOU violation, as you probably already know. 02:38-52 I am simply doing the world justice. 02:39-06 We need a safe space for the males in their discussions of the nature of their dom and the nature of the Female. 02:40-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:41-35 What did you mean, Korra> 02:41-37 *? 02:41-48 When TG linked the chat on RPC, not a single user came here. 02:41-57 Where did she link it> 02:41-59 *? 02:42-35 http://prntscr.com/myk7m6 02:43-28 That would fall under sexism. @ South. 02:43-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:43-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:44-37 C.Syde65 - Defeater of sexism and door-spam. 02:46-07 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:46-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:46-40 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:46-43 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:46-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:47-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:47-35 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:47-44 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:53-48 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~